Ben and Gwen have fun with magic
by josh100000
Summary: Ben and Gwen are in los angeles and grandpa wont be back until night time, so little Ben and Gwen use one of Gwen's spells to have some fun. This is a hentai story A.P. fans (Age Progression) you are gong to like this...
1. Chapter 1 The Right Spell

It was a warm summer day in los angeles when Ben woke up in the rust bucket, he woke up Gwen his cousin and they went to eat breakfast. grandpa max wasn't there. but there was in a note that said:

"Ben Gwen I will return later at night, I left some money for you to buy pizza don't wait for me."

-Grandpa max

Ben looked through the window the rust bucket was parked near the beach. ben had an idea… "Remember when we had sex in the hotel room and you used your spell book to get a some D-cups?" ben asked her.

"Yes why?" Asked Gwen "well I have an idea…" said ben as he snatched the money and left the RV and headed for a store at the edge of the beach.

Fifteen minutes later Ben returned with two bags and tossed one to Gwen. she took out a skimpy micro bikini top and some micro bikini panties that were extremely elastic. she looked at ben as he took out a tiny thong that was extremely elastic as well.

"What are we supposed to do with this?" said Gwen, but ben didn't answer, he was taking his pants off, when he was completely nude he put on the thong on. "get your spell book out, were going to have some fun!" Gwen nodded, and got her spell book. "what are are you waiting for?" ben asked "What are you talking about?" Gwen answered ben held up the bag with the bikini, Gwen sighed and put it on.

"Well?" Gwen asked "What naw?" "When you went to sleep last night you left your spell book on the bedside table, I snatched it and when into the bathroom." He explained. "I read it and I found an aging spell." He continued. "So…" "Wait a second you want me to place a spell I have never used on myself for you to have sex with a woman?" Asked Gwen looking insulted. "I have never used this spell before and you want me to use it on myself for your pleasure? What if I end up stuck as an adult for the rest of my life?!" "The spell only lasts a couple of hours!" He answered. "Still what happens if something goes wrong?" she continued. "If you are to chicken to use it on your self then use it on me!" he said. "Fine!" Gwen shouted.

She held her spell book up as she muttered something and then pointed at ben. who was swallowed by a cloud of blue smoke.


	2. Chapter 2 Growing Up

Ben felt a tingling sensation all over his body, he felt his bones grow and his muscles broaden and suddenly hair started sprouting in his chest he thought it was over but his thoughts were interrupted by a tightening sensation around his waist, when he looked down his jaw dropped, the super elastic tong was being strained to its limits by his huge erected heary dick, which had been tiny only seconds ago, but naw it was about 18 centimeters long. Naw the thong only covered the front of his manhood, the base and pubic hear were completely exposed.

As the mist faded Gwen's jaw dropped in surprise for in the place ben stood seconds ago naw stood a man in his early 20's, about 23 Gwen guessed, he was tall and had rock hard abs and an athletic structure. But her eyes came to a rest the thong, it was stretched to its limits by the mans dick, the thin was so stretched that it didn't cover the entire dick, its base was clearly visible and over it she could see a brush of brown hear that hadn't been there before. Her geeky cousin Ben was naw a man!

"AWSOME!" Said ben as he looked all over his body, "Ben?" Gwen asked looking at him, or rather at his dick. Ben smirked as he undid the straps at the sides of his thong.

Gwen noticed Ben was undoing the straps and let out a little gasp as she watched the skimpy garment fall to the ground.

Ben let the trunks fall and gasped too, his dick simply stood there straight and erect and slightly pulsing.

Without knowing Gwen walked toward ben who's dick was the hight of Gwen's ribs and reached out for it…

When Gwen's hand came in contact with his dick Ben felt incredible, and then he got an idea, "Gwen, could you give your big cousin a blowjob?" He asked "Well,"

Gwen answered, "your the boss!" She said as she tried to fit his dick into her mouth but it was too long and thick.

"Maybe its time to get an upgrade." Gwen said before chanting the same thing she had chanted before and pointing to herself as she was swallowed by a claud of thick blue smoke.


	3. Chapter 3 Upgrade

Gwen felt a tingling sensation all over her body, she felt her bones grow and her body began to mature as her frame enlarged and her pronounce curves started to appear. Her rear took a rounded form and her breasts grew to D-cups, Her silhouette became more and more feminine. When she looked down she noticed her breasts which had a generous amount of cleavage where blocking her view. And with the cover of the smoke her hands when from her breasts (which she noticed where exposed except for her nipples, which where barely hidden by the strained top,) to her slender waist to her hart shaped ass to her pussy which she noticed was being strained by the extremely elastic panties which where not so elastic any more and as she slipped her hand in her panties she noticed she had a fuzz of orange hair around her pussy. and before the smoke cleared she took her hand off her tight panties and into her much fuller hips.

When Gwen disappeared into the smoke Ben's dick started drooping because Gwen hadn't given him his blowjob, but when the smoke cleared what he saw made his dick harder than stone…

When Gwen said it was time for an upgrade she meant it where Gwen his geeky cousin once stood now was a bimbo bombshell waiting for him hands on her hips.

Gwen smirked as bens jaw dropped, as Gwen started walking her breasts swayed and her ass jiggled. This will be fun Gwen thought.

When Gwen finally got to him she leaned on him pressing her breasts against his chest, her pussy rubbing his erect dick…

Gwen had the perfect plan… To seduce ben his adult body until the effects of the spell weared out on him then with her being the older one she would have some fun…

"Oops!" She said as she "accidentally"undid the straps to her panties…

ben stared at her naw adult pussy which was covered in orange hair there was only one thing to do… Fuck her!

Suddenly without a warning Ben put his manhood inside her pussy, at first she looked shocked but then she jumped on him and they had some fun on the floor…

Half an hour later Gwen Gwen said she had to go to the bathroom, she new the spell wouldn't last much longer, she had had a fun appetizer but it was time for the main course. As she re applied the spell on herself she felt refreshed and horny… She was ready for round 2, this time she would be the one in charge.


	4. Chapter 4: Revenge

She waited for the blue smoke to clear before calming out, Ben was waiting for her in the bed, somehow he had gotten his thong balk on, but as she walked closer she noticed he wasn't as old as he was before, he looked less developed and his dick was smaller the thong which was still very tight naw covered the base of his dick but the pubic hear (even doe it was smaller) was still visible…

When she got to the bed Ben reminded her about his blowjob, "Oh yes the blowjob, woudent you like a boobjob instead?" She asked, Ben nodded the changes where faster now, he looked like he could be 18, his body was starting to loose hight and mass as the hair in his dick and chest disappeared.

"Well" said Gwen "Im going to need your help getting the top off, its so tight over my enormous breasts." she teased a 15 year old Ben who was just entering puberty.

A 12 year Ben who was almost back to normal held his arms out to undo the strap as Gwen came closer.

Minutes later sensual and horny adult Gwen laughed at a ten year old ben who was struggling to undo the strap of the overstretched top.

PS:

PETERDAN Thank's for the follow I have seen your stories and I hope you can fix mine.


	5. Chapter 5 Sex with a woman

"Whats the matter?" Asked Ben not knowing he was balk to normal. Gwen couldn't contain herself, she puled his thong down and grabbed his small, hairless, underdeveloped dick him toward the mirror.

When they got to the mirror Ben looked at himself, he was balk to normal. "O shit." Said Ben as he turned around to se Gwen smiling at him topless.

Gwen pushed Ben into the bed and before having some fun she took a good look at herself. This will be fun she thought. Gwen grabbed Ben's dick and started suking. She felt it get hard in her mouth. but it wasn't eunugh so she aligned it with her adult pussy as Ben started thrusting.

But it still wasn't eunugh, then Gwen got an idea she stood up and grabbed her spell book, she flipped some pages and found what she was looking for and pointed at Ben as she muttered some words.

Ben stood up to know what was going on but as he sat up something brushed his leg he looked down and gasped in surprise…

His dick was growing! In its normal state, Ben's dick was about 4 inches long 8 when erected, but naw it was about 14 inches and growing. when the process finished it was about 24 inches long as he looked away from his massive manhood he looked at Gwen, and when he did his dick grew 4 more ices and stood up on its end, Gwen was about 6 inches taller her waist had thinned out and her breasts were F cups.


End file.
